Creer en el amor
by Maider93
Summary: James tiene una vida perfecta. Popular y conocido en todo Hogwarts solo se preocupa por gastar bromas con Los Merodeadores, jugar al Quidditch y ligar con las más populares. Pero su vida cambiará cuando llegue a Hogwarts una alumna nueva con el pelo tan rojo como el fuego y los ojos verdes más bonitos que James ha visto en su vida. ¿Qué pasará con la vida perfecta que ha llevado?
1. 1 de Septiembre

Tanto a los alumnos veteranos como a los nuevos os doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts – decía Albus Dumbledore mientras todos los alumnos sentados en las mesas de sus respectivas casas le escuchaban con atención - Otro año escolar comienza y debo recordaros las normas de principio de curso.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos debido a los comentarios que hacían los alumnos ya no solo entre sus casas sino con las demás casas del colegio.

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que todos los años doy el mismo discurso y que resulta repetitivo, pero los de primer curso tienen el derecho y la obligación de conocer éstas normas y no está mal recordarlas para aquellos alumnos que año tras año parecen olvidarlas y se las saltan – dijo el director dirigiendo su mirada llena de brillo y picardía hacia Los Merodeadores.

-¿Cómo osa mirarnos Dumbledore a nosotros e insinuar que no obedecemos las reglas que él mismo escribió de su puño y letra hace un millón de años? - Preguntó Sirius con tono ofendido y en voz baja para que solo Los Merodeadores le pudiesen escuchar mientras Dumbledore seguía recitando su discurso.

-¿A lo mejor porque es lo que hacéis todos los años desde el primer día que pisáis el castillo? -Pregunto Remus con tono irónico.

-Perdóname Remus pero me ha parecido escuchar la palabra "hacéis". Se te ha olvidado incluirte amigo - Dijo en tono jocoso James sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta de su amigo.

-Bueno James estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la mayoría de las veces me veo involucrado en vuestras bromas y trastadas sin proponermelo - Contestó Remus.

-Buena y bonita forma sutil de admitir que eres un poco soso y aburrido Lunático-Dijo Sirius agarrándole del moflete y haciéndole rabiar a propósito mientras todos reían y Remus intentaba apartarle la mano a Sirius de un manotazo mientras reía a carcajadas.

Es increíble la paciencia que tiene Dumbledore James, el pobre tiene la fe de que algún día os entrará el sentido común y cambiareis por eso no os castiga y mientras todo Hogwarts incluídos los demás profesores saben que eso jamás sucederá - Le dijo la chica que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Y para qué vamos a cambiar Elizabeth? Todos nos admiran tal cual somos y a tí te encanto así – Dijo James con tono arrogante antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla.

Elizabeth era una chica rubia, ojos azules y de estatura normal. Era una chica bastante popular en Hogwarts sobre todo entre los chicos y llevaba saliendo con James desde navidad. También era de las típicas chicas que si llevaba algún peinado que sobresalía entre los otros o si llevaba algún accesorio en el uniforme se ponía de moda entre las demás chicas que enseguida le copiaban e imitaban.

-Oye, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que no está McGonagall?- Preguntó Peter.

-No me había dado cuenta ¡pero es cierto! - Exclamó James.

-Normal que no os hayáis dado cuenta – dijo con retintineo Elizabeth – No habéis parado de hablar desde que os habéis sentado a la mesa, pero si hubieras prestado atención a la selección de las casas de los de primer curso os habríais dado cuenta de que éste año el encargado de colocar el sombrero seleccionador sobre las cabezas de los alumnos ha sido Dumbledore.

-Creo que por fin la hemos vencido James. Hemos hecho que renuncie – Dijo Sirius emocionado y riendo.

-Sirius no tiene gracia – le reprendió Remus – Seguramente esté enferma y por ello no ha podido estar aquí.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir divagando Dumbledore pidió silencio absoluto para realizar un anuncio.

-Ruego a todos silencio por favor, seguramente os habéis extrañado de no haber visto a la profesora McGonagall y más os habrá extrañado que éste año haya sido yo el encargado de colocar sobre las cabezas del sombrero seleccionador...

Antes de que terminase de hablar su discurso se vio interrumpido al abrirse de golpe la puerta del Gran Comedor y por aquella puerta entró la Profesora McGonagall seguida de una chica de estatura media, piel blanca como la nieve que contrastaba con su cabello rojo fuego que llevaba recogido en una coleta, ojos verdes y que llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio a la espera de ser seleccionada para alguna de las cuatro casas y poder ponerse el uniforme que le correspondiese.

-Es un ángel – Pensó James mientras la observaba atravesar el pasillo del Gran Comedor completamente ensimismado.


	2. Bienvenida a Hogwarts

Todo Hogwarts murmuraba mientras la profesora McGonagall atravesaba el Gran Comedor acompañada de aquella chica pelirroja. Los chicos no podían apartar sus ojos de ella mientras que las chicas le miraban con recelo y envidia.

Cuando atravesaron todo el Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall subió las escaleras que había al fondo del comedor, caminó hasta llegar al atril en el que Dumbledore recitaba sus discursos y se colocó al lado del director del castillo mientras la chica se quedó al pie de las escaleras esperando.

-Bien, antes de dar por inaugurado un nuevo curso y antes de dar paso al banquete debo hacer una presentación – dijo el director – Como habéis podido comprobar tenéis una nueva compañera que se incorpora a séptimo curso pero creo que es mejor que se presente ella misma para que la vayáis conociendo. Señorita Evans suba por favor – dijo mirándola.

Ella respiró e inspiró varias veces para calmar los nervios antes de subir. Era una chica vergonzosa a la que le gustaba pasar desapercibida y no llevaba nada bien ser el centro de atención.

Tras respirar e inspirar varias veces se armó de valor y comenzó a subir las escaleras temiendo caerse en cualquier momento porque estaba hecha un flan y le temblaban las piernas tanto que pensaba que éstas no la sostendrían y caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

Finalmente logró llegar al atril sin sufrir ningún percance pero con los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba en la tarima, frente al atril, mirando a sus compañeros que estaban en completo silencio mientras le observaban y ella sabía que lo que sucediese en los próximos segundos marcaría su estancia en el colegio. Cuando tanta gente le miraba se ponía nerviosa y eso hacía que hablase muy rápido y por consecuencia tartamudeara. En su otro colegio eso ya le había sucedido y fue objeto de burlas de algunos compañeros y no quería que eso le sucediese allí. Quería empezar de cero y que la estancia fuese más agradable de lo que fue en su colegio anterior que no fue mala pero que se vio afectada por culpa de los compañeros que se burlaban de ella.

Se armó de valor, cogió aire y comenzó a presentarse

-Hola a todos, me llamo Lily Evans tengo 17 años y vengo del colegio Beauxbatons. Nací en Londres pero llevó viviendo en Francia desde los 5 años debido a que a mi padre le salió un trabajo allí y tuvimos que mudarnos pero ahora ha conseguido un trabajo en Londres por lo que hemos tenido que volver y nada nos podía haber hecho más felices que regresar a casa – terminó de decir la pelirroja sonriendo.

Siguió presentándose pero el grupo de Los Merodeadores ya no le escuchaba puesto que con el comentario de Sirius se rompió el silencio que había entre ellos.

-Está muy buena la nueva eh – comentó Sirius con la sonrisa ladeada y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Ya lo creo Canuto, es preciosa y ya no solo su cuerpo. ¿Habéis visto lo adorable que le hacen las pecas de su cara? ¿El contraste entre su pelo rojo y su piel blanca como la nieve? - Dijo James mirándola fijamente.

Tan ensimismado estaba mirándola que no se dio cuenta de la furia que transmitían los ojos de su novia que le miraba con los brazos en jarra hasta que ella carraspeó y Sirirus se echó a reir mientras Remus y Peter miraban a James y a Elizabeth con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Quieres que te traiga una bandeja para la baba James? -Pregunto enfadada Elizabeth.

-Venga Lizzy no te pongas celosa – Dijo Sirius con sorna.

-Black no me llames Lizzy y no te metas en ésto.

-Sirius mejor no te metas y deja que ellos arreglen sus asuntos – Le advirtió Remus.

-Vale, vale ya lo he entendido. En cosa de pareja no te metas o te llevaras una colleja ¿no? - Preguntó Sirius.

-Exactamente Black y tú tienes todas las papeletas para llevarte más de una – Dijo Elizabeth mirando a Sirius y después girando su cabeza hacia el lugar en el que estaba sentado James – ¿Y tú que? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Preguntó James algo molesto por la actitud de su novia.

-¿Qué quiero que me digas? Quiero que me digas que le observas tanto a la nueva que incluso te has fijado en las pecas de su cara.

-La observo porque por si no te has dado cuenta está hablando y presentándose y a mí me gusta mirar a la gente cuando habla.

-Y por eso te la estás comiendo con la mirada ¿no? - Dijo Elizabeth con la cara más roja que el pelo de Lily a causa del enfado.

-¡No me la estoy comiendo con la mirada! - Bufó James cada vez más enfadado.

-Ya claro y yo nací ayer y me chupo el dedo James. ¿Sabes qué? Déjame en paz – Dijo Elizabeth para después levantarse de la mesa y salir del comedor.

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre Los Merodeadores que volvieron a prestar atención a Lily para escuchar el final de su presentación que todos recibieron con un aplauso.

Dumbledore y McGonagall que se habían alejado unos pasos del atril se acercaron a ella, McGonagall con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la mano y ambos le indicaron a Lily que se sentara en la banqueta que había en mitad de la tarima para que McGonagall colocase el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza y determinase la casa en la que estaría.

Una vez sentada McGonagall le colocó el Sombrero sobre la cabeza y éste despertó y comenzó a hablar:

-¡Qué difícil decisión! - Exclamó el Sombrero – Tienes una gran valentía y serías capaz de dar la vida por los tuyos sin dudarlo. Tu capacidad de sacrificio no conoce límites al igual que tampoco tiene límites tu inteligencia. Por todo ello lo mejor es que estés en... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todo Gryffindor se puso de pie y aplaudieron contentos de contar con aquella alumna nueva mientras los alumnos de las demás casas aplaudían y silbaban sentados y cuando Lily llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor tres chicas le hicieron un hueco a su lado para que su nueva compañera pudiera sentarse, algo que tardó en hacer puesto que muchos compañeros se levantaron y se acercaron a ella para darle a enhorabuena mediante abrazos o estrechándole la mano.

Finalmente la pelirroja se sentó y entonces Dumbledore de nuevo de pie en el atril dijo:

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts señorita Evans y ahora sí... que comience la fiesta.

Nada más decir aquellas palabras una multitud de bandejas de comida apareció en todas las mesas y los alumnos no dudaron ni un momento en empezar a cenar.


	3. Charla en la habitación

Después de la cena, los alumnos de las cuatro casas salieron del comedor para dirigirse cada uno a su sala común guiados por los prefectos de cada casa. Cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor llegaron a su sala común, los prefectos les indicaron a los alumnos de primero a qué lado se encontraban sus dormitorios y le asignaron a Lily la habitación y sus compañeras de cuarto resultaron ser las tres chicas al lado de las que se sentó en la cena y con las que conectó muy bien. Se pasaron toda la cena hablando y la charla continúo en la habitación:

-Oye Lily, no es por ser cotillas pero cuéntanos... ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en Beauxbatons? -Preguntó Mary mientras deshacía su maleta.

-¡Ay sí cuéntanos! Pero no es por cotillear eh, es solo por ir conociéndonos- Dijo Alice mientras guardaba su ropa en el armario.

Lily miró a ambas con cara pícara y dudosa y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras prologongaba adrede su silencio para hacer "sufrir" a sus compañeras. Llevaba pocas horas con ellas y ya se había dado cuenta de que eran muy curiosas pero que no lo hacían con mala intención. El hecho de que fueran curiosas a Lily le llamó la atención porque ella era poco curiosa en el sentido de preguntar a la gente por su vida, ella más bien era de las que dejaba que los demás le contasen sus cosas y que pocas veces preguntaba.

Antes de contestar se sentó en la cama y amplió su sonrisa

-He dejado a grandes amigas allí – contestó con una sonrisa y un brillo maligno en los ojos – pero antes de que yo me fuera quedamos en que las próximas vacaciones de verano yo pasaría las vacaciones en Francia

-¡Oh vamos Lily! ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que nos referimos! - Replicó Alice.

-¡Eso! No te hagas la ingenua – Exclamó Mary

-No, no hay ningún chico especial.

-Entonces te tenemos que presentar a alguno. Hay cada uno por aquí que... ¡madre mía! Sobretodo... - Mary no pudo terminar la frase porque su amiga Alice le interrumpió.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a decir. El chico más guapo y buenorro de todo Hogwarts se llama Frank y es mío.

-¡Claro que no! El mejor de todo Hogwarts se llama Sirius Black y lo sabes.– Replicó Mary.

-Mañana le presentamos a Lily a Frank y a Los Merodeadores y a ver qué opina – Contestó Alice algo picada.

-¿Los Merodeadores? - Preguntó Lily.

-Es un grupo de cuatro chicos y dos de ellos son los más populares de Hogwarts. Sirius es uno de ellos y el otro...

-Yo creo que no es un buen momento para explicaciones – le interrumpió Alice – Es tarde y deberíamos dormir ya, mañana empiezan las clases.

-Sí, yo opino como Alice. Mary, mañana me tienes que contar a acerca de Los Merodeadores y sobre todo de tu Sirius – Dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

Las chicas terminaron de deshacer las maletas y guardar la ropa en los armarios y se metieron a la cama a reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Mientras, en la habitación de Los Merodeadores, los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en sus camas hablando y Remus era el único que había guardado su ropa en el armario y el único que había metido el baúl debajo de la cama, el resto tenía los baúles desperdigados por la habitación y la ropa dentro de los mismos.

-En buen lío te has metido con Elizabeth James- Dijo Peter.

-¡Bah! Es una exagerada. James no ha hecho nada malo. Si la nueva está buena pues está buena – Dijo Sirius

-Ese no es el punto Sirius – Dijo Remus.

-¡El punto es que no ha confiado en mí! - Exclamó James.

-Eres James Potter, uno de los chicos más populares y de los que más ligan. Es normal que Elizabeth se ponga celosa – Explicó Peter. - Has salido con Muchas chicas.

-El punto es lo que ha dicho James – Dijo Sirius. Lo único que ha hecho es mirarla. ¿Para qué tenemos ojos? Para ver ¿no? Y que yo sepa eso no es delito.

-Pero en parte Elizabeth tiene razón James. Yo te ví cómo mirabas a la nueva cuando la chica atravesaba el Gran Comedor y estabas embobado. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Tendrás que hablar con Elizabeth y arreglar las cosas – dijo Remus mirando con preocupación a su amigo.

-No seré yo quien de el paso para hablar con ella Remus. Lo único que he hecho es mirarla porque la chica estaba hablando y como dice Sirius eso no es ningún delito.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir y ya mañana será otro día – Opinó Peter – Veremos las cosas de otra manera, mas claras y estaremos más tranquilos.

Los demás chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron meterse en la cama a descansar. Al día siguiente empezaría oficialmente el curso y sería el inicio de sus últimas aventuras es Hogwarts.

*Sé que el fic está yendo un poco lento pero por una vez quiero hacer un fic un poco más largo que los que he hecho hasta ahora.

Seguramente actualice mañana y en ese capítulo que subiré Lily por fin conocerá a Los Merodeadores ;)


	4. Conociendo a Los Merodeadores

A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación de las chicas Lily fue la primera en levantarse. Se duchó, se vistió con el uniforme de Gryffinfor, se peinó y se agarró el pelo con una coleta. Cuando salió del baño y comprobó que sus nuevas amigas aún seguían durmiendo no pudo evitar sonreír, aquellas chicas no solo eran un poco cotillas sino que además a la hora de levantarse de la cama eran perezosas.

Lily se acercó primero a Alice y la llamó mientras le tocaba el hombro suavemente pero al ver que no lograba despertarla decidió despertaparla logrando al fin que la chica abriese los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Alice desorientada.

-Son las 8:00

-¿Las 8:00? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! -Exclamó Alice levantándose de la cama de golpe. Corrió hasta el armario, sacó el uniforme y la ropa interior y se metió al baño para segundos después abrir la puerta y asomarse para decirle a Lily:

-¿Puedes despertar tú a Mary por favor?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Tú dúchate tranquila. Con que bajemos a desayunar a las 8:30 yo creo que es suficiente. Hasta las 9:00 no empiezan las clases.

Alice asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño mientras Lily caminaba hacia la cama de Mary. Le tocó suavemente el hombro mientras la llamaba

-Sirius... - dijo Mary aún dormida.

-Mary despierta. Son las 8:00 y si no te das prisa en ducharte y arreglarte vamos a tener que desayunar a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a clase. – dijo Lily

-Déjame dormir un ratito más Sirius – pidió Mary profundamente dormida.

Lily se echó a reir. Pensó que Mary definitivamente estaba muy obsesionada con Sirius y le entraron más ganas de conocerle. Recordó que Mary había dicho que pertenecía a un grupo llamado Los Merodeadores y que Sirius y otro chico eran de los más populares del colegio y que según su amiga estaban muy buenos. Lily se moría de ganas de conocerles.

No fue consciente del tiempo que pasó pensando en eso hasta que no escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se giró para ver como Alice salía vestida y peinada del baño.

-No has conseguido despertarla eh – Dijo Alice.

-Es imposible, la he llamado varias veces pero nada.

En ese momento Mary suspiró y menciono el nombre de Sirius en sueños haciendo que Alice arqueara las cejas y se echase a reír a carcajada limpia y fue precisamente la risa de Alice y después la de Lily que se había unido a Alice y había empezado a reírse lo que despertó a Mary.

-¿Sabías que es difícil distinguirte de una hiena cuando te ríes? - preguntó Mary molesta mirando a Alice por la forma brusca de despertarla.

-Oye no te pases – le advirtió Alice.

-Estaba soñando con mi adorado Sirius y me has interrumpido el sueño en la mejor parte.

-Que estabas soñando con Sirius ya lo hemos notado – dijo Lily riendo. Cuando te he despertado has susurrado su nombre. Tanto me has hablado de él y tanto le mencionas en sueños que las ganas que tengo de conocerle van en aumento.

-Bueno dejaros de tanta charla – pidió Alice – Mary levántate y dúchate que son las 8:15 y si queremos desayunar tranquilas y no a todo correr como suele ser habitual tenemos que estar en el Gran Comedor a las 8:30.

Mary se levantó, cogió ropa del armario y se metió al baño. Diez minutos después las chicas llegaban al Gran Comedor y cuando Mary y Alice vieron en mitad de la mesa a Remus Lupin desayunando solo caminaron hasta allí seguidas por Lily.

-Hola Remus – Saludaron Mary y Alice.

Remus las miró, sonrió y se levantó para saludarlas dándoles dos besos. Cuando terminó de saludar a sus amigas miró a Lily y le tendió la mano.

-Lily Evans ¿verdad? -Dijo más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta – Soy Remus Lupin.

-Encantada Remus – dijo Lily mientras posaba su mano sobre la de el chico para estrechar sus manos.

Después de las presentaciones se sentaron en la mesa para que Remus pudiese seguir desayunando y para que ellas pudiesen empezar a desayunar.

-¿Cómo es que estás solo Remus? ¿Dónde están Sirius, James y Peter? -Preguntó Mary.

-Está empezando a preocuparme tu obsesión por Sirius, Mary – comentó Alice.

-Bueno, es normal que pregunte por él ¿no crees? Más que nada porque no le veo aquí con Remus y me parece extraño.

-Pues a mí no me parece extraño. Conozco a Sirius perfectamente y sé que duerme más que las sábanas, estoy segura de que se ha quedado dormido – dijo Alice.

-Tú siempre das todo por supuesto – le rebatió Mary.

Las chicas comenzaron a discutir mientras Lily y Remus las observaban y después se observaban entre ellos.

-No te preocupes, son muy buenas chicas solo que a veces debido a su carácter chocan un poco – le dijo Remus a Lily.

-Lo sé – dijo Lily suspirando – Las conozco desde hace pocas horas pero sé que a pesar de pelear a menudo se quieren mucho. Se nota el cariño que se tienen.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del Gran Comedor abriéndose y Sirius y Peter entraron.

-¡Ya está aquí Sirius Black chicas! ¡Ya podéis echaros todas a mis brazos -dijo Sirius con los brazos abiertos y gritando para que le escuchasen todos en el Gran Comedor mientras caminaba hacia la parte de la mesa en la que estaban sentados Remus y Lily.

Alice y Mary seguían concentradas en la pelea por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que los chicos habían entrado hasta que Sirius exclamó:

-Chicas no hace falta que os peleéis por mí. Aquí hay Sirius para todas.

-Nadie se está peleando por ti Sirius – dijo Alice separándose de Mary – Cada año que pasa tu ego es más grande, tanto que si sigues así muy pronto vas a explotar.

-¡Sirius! -Exclamó Mary y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

Cuando se separaron Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada de dijo:

-No han pasado ni 12 horas desde la última vez que me viste... ¿Tanto me has hecho de menos? Ya se que estoy muy bueno pero...

Remus se levantó del banco y se colocó al lado de Alice que miraba a Sirius con cara de pocos amigos. Alice adoraba a Sirius pero cuando se ponía pesado y egocéntrico le resultaba un poco difícil aguantarle y Remus lo sabía. Ambos carraspearon para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-Sirius te queremos presentar a Lily – dijo Remus mientras le tendía la mano a Lily para ayudarle a levantarse del banco.

Sirius la miró, le sonrió y se acercó a ella para darle dos besos mientras la agarraba de la cintura.

-Encantada de conocerte Sirius – dijo Lily después de darle los dos besos.

Se volvieron a sentar a la mesa unos para seguir desayunando y otros para empezar y Alice pregunto:

-¿Dónde está James, Sirius?

-Se ha levantado más tarde que nosotros y nos ha pedido que nos adelantemos porque él aún se tenía que duchar.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones y allí mientras esperaban a que llegase la profesora McGonagall y abriese la puerta de clase, Mary se dio cuenta de que había llevado el libro pero no el cuaderno para tomar apuntes y como estaba muy a gusto charlando con Sirius le pidió a Lily si podía ir a ella.

La pelirroja accedió y cuando volvía a clase de Transformaciones con el cuaderno en la mano se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos intentando averiguar por dónde ir a clase cuando un chico que atravesaba el pasillo corriendo chocó contra ella y Lily se calló al suelo.

-Lo siento muchísimo, iba tan corriendo y pensando en mis cosas que no te he visto – dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Lily recogió el cuaderno del suelo y levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico y se quedó embobada mirándole. Aquel chico tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, los ojos marrones y un cuerpo de infarto.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirándole y de que él aún tenía la mano extendida para ayudarla a levantarse por lo que finalmente le dio su mano y dejó que la ayudara.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Soy Lily Evans.

-James Potter.


	5. Primera Clase

Lo primero que pensó Lily Evans cuando James se presentó fue lo simpático que era, lo segundo, que sus amigas se habían quedado cortas cuando le dijeron lo guapo que era con su pelo negro como el carbón, sus ojos del color de las avellanas y un cuerpo muy bien formado gracias a todo el deporte que practicaba.

Ambos se observaban de arriba abajo y sonreían sin hablar hasta que James rompió el silencio:

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Preguntó James.

-Claro

-¿Qué haces por aquí cuando la clase empieza dentro de 5 minutos?

-Me he perdido – dijo Lily riendo y provocando la risa de él – Mary me ha pedido si podía subir a la habitación a por su cuaderno para coger apuntes puesto que se le había olvidado al ir a desayunar y al bajar de la habitación me he equivocado de pasillo y he terminado aquí.

-Es normal los primeros días. Sirius y yo el primer día también nos perdimos por culpa de las escaleras que cambian a placer y ahora nos conocemos los pasillos como nadie – dijo James.

-Espero conocerlos completamente dentro de unos días y no volver a perderme.

-Seguro que no tan bien como nosotros – dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Vamos a clase? Vamos a llegar tarde – comentó Lily.

James le sonrió y comenzaron a andar uno al lado del otro mientras hablaban. Cada vez que cambiaban de pasillo, subían o bajaban una escalera James le explicaba a dónde llevaba cada cosa y Lily intentaba retener toda la información en su mente.

Cuando llegaron a la clase de Transformaciones McGonagall no había llegado aún, por lo tanto todos sus compañeros seguían fuera de clase esperando.

Al localizar a Los Merodeadores y a Alice y Mary se dirigieron a dónde estaban ellos.

-¡Qué bien acompañada vienes Lily! - Exclamó Alice.

-Veo que ya has conocido a James – dijo Mary mientras cogía el cuaderno cuando la pelirroja se lo tendió.

-Sí, nos hemos conocido en uno de los pasillos. Bajando de la habitación no sé por que pasillo me he metido y he terminado perdiéndome pero gracias a Dios ha llegado James y hemos bajado juntos. Gracias de nuevo James – dijo Lily mientras le sonreía.

-Creo que la pelirroja se ha enamorado de ti James – dijo Sirius con sorna.

-¡Cállate Sirius! -Exclamó Remus.

-Soy irresistible Sirius, ya lo sabes – contestó riendo James.

-Qué graciosillo eres Sirius – dijo Alice en tono irónico – A veces la gracia la tienes donde yo te diga. Suerte que Elizabeth aún no ha llegado y no ha oído nada – dirigiendo su mirada hacia Lily le dijo: - Sirius es un graciosín pero no lo hace con mala intención, ya le irás conociendo.

-Alice tiene razón, Sirius. Al final vas a hacer que la bronca entre Elizabeth y James sea más grande de lo que fue anoche. - Dijo Remus.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más llegó McGonagall, saludó a sus alumnos y abrió la puerta de clase. Los alumnos fueron entrando y sentándose en los pupitres. Remus y Peter se sentaron juntos, Sirius se sentó junto a James, Mary a petición de Alice se sentó junto a Lily para que no se sintiera sola y Alice se sentó junto a Frank.

-Buenos días a todos. En la clase de hoy vais a aprender a transformar objetos metálicos en objetos de oro y el hechizo a utilizar es _orus objetum._ En mi mesa tenéis el objeto a transformar y vais a salir aquí uno por uno para realizar el ejercicio.

Sirius y James hablaban como de costumbre y no prestaban atención a la profesora McGonagall. Una de las cosas que ningún alumno y ningún profesor entendía era que los dos no solían prestar atención en clase, se pasaban la hora de clase hablando, apenas estudiaban y después sacaban muy buenas notas.

Precisamente por estar hablando, Mcgonagall les llamó la atención:

-Black, ya que tiene tantas ganas de hablar salga por favor a realizar el ejercicio.

James se burlaba de su amigo mientras se levantaba para hacer el ejercicio y McGonagall le dijo:

-No se ría tanto Potter, usted será el siguiente.

Sirius caminó hasta la mesa de McGonagall, se detuvo frente al objeto, pronunció el hechizo y el objeto se convirtió en oro.

-Ha tenido suerte Black, pensaba que ni siquiera había escuchado el hechizo al estar hablando con Potter.

-Subestima mis habilidades profesora – dijo Sirius con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

-Siéntese Black – dijo McGonagall y después mirando a James dijo: -Potter, es su turno.

Sirius se fue a sentar y James avanzaba por el pasillo para hacer el ejercicio, ambos coincidieron a mitad de camino y chocaron sus manos.

-Adelante Potter, puede ir empezando -dijo McGonagall cuando James se paró delante de su mesa.

James hizo correctamente el ejercicio, fue a sentarse y McGonagall fue llamando a todos uno a uno para que lo hicieran.

Cuando acabó la clase todos salieron y se dirigieron a las mazmorras para la clase de Pociones junto con los alumnos de la casa Slytherin.

-¿Así que ahora tenemos Pociones? -Preguntó Sirius – mientras bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse a las mazmorras.

-Te he dicho 2.000 veces desde que hemos salido de Transformaciones que sí, Sirius – contestó Remus.

-Ahora empieza lo bueno – le dijo Sirius a James en voz baja para que solo él lo escuchara – toca molestar otro año más a pelos grasientos de Snape.


	6. Pociones

Cuando Los Merodeadores y Alice, Mary y Lily llegaron a las mazmorras, la clase de Pociones ya estaba abierta y había varios alumnos sentados en los pupitres.

Al verles entrar por la puerta, Horace Slughorn saludó con una amplia sonrisa a sus alumnos y les pidió que esperasen en la puerta sin que se sentasen aún porque iba a buscar la lista de clase a su mesa.

-No sé para qué nos hace esperar aquí, yo estoy cansado y tengo ganas de sentarme – comentó Sirius con tono molesto

-Creo que éste curso no vamos a poder sentarnos como queramos sino que será él quien asigne las parejas – dijo Remus.

-Pues era lo que faltaba, que éste curso en vez de poder sentarme con James que al menos tiene algo de idea en Pociones, me sienten al lado de Colagusano que es peor que yo, se queda dormido en clase y además pedorrea más que una moto – contestó Sirius riéndose y provocando la risa del resto.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no es cierto! A mí tampoco se me da mal pociones – protestó Peter

-¡Pero no dices nada de lo de pedorrearte osea que eso sí es cierto! - apuntó James.

Todos reían en el momento en el que Horace Slughorn volvía hacia ellos con la lista en la mano.

-Bien jovencitos, éste año en el primer trimestre trabajaremos en parejas pero con la novedad de que no serán ustedes quienes las elijan. Yo en ésta lista tengo las parejas decididas y ahora mismo se las voy a comunicar para que puedan ir sentándose.

Los jóvenes miraban con expectación a Horace Slughorn que se aclaraba la garganta antes de continuar:

-La primera pareja asignada es Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black.

Tanto Los Merodeadores como Alice, Mary y Lily se echaron a reír al escuchar la pareja y su risa incremento al ver la imitación de una mano en el manillar acelerando una moto que James le hizo a Sirius para recordarle el chiste que el propio Sirius había hecho: "Colagusano pedorrea más que una moto".

En el momento en el que Slughorn se disponía a decir cuál era la siguiente pareja, Frank Longbottom atravesó corriendo el umbral de la puerta y se detuvo al lado de su novia Alice.

-Llega tarde jovencito – le dijo Slughorn en tono algo irónico.

-Sí, lo sé profesor lo siento pero me resbalé en el baño y tuve que ir a la enfermería a que me revisara el pie Madame Pomfrey.

-¡Ay mi amor! -dijo Alice poniéndose frente a él para que quedaran uno enfrente del otro y enmarcandole la cara con sus manos – ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo ha sido?

-Ha sido hace unos minutos y sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien solo es un esnguince.

Se sonrieron, se agarraron de las manos y se dieron un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Slughorn volviese a carraspear:

-Jóvenes, sigamos por favor porque nos estamos entreteniendo demasiado, aún faltan compañeros por llegar y por juntar en parejas y hoy mismo quiero empezar a dar clase. La siguiente pareja son precisamente Alice y Frank.

Los chicos fueron a sentarse y Horace decidió decir el resto de las parejas que quedaban a la vez para no perder más tiempo.

-El resto de parejas son: James y Lily, Lupin y Molly y Mary y Snape.

James y Lily fueron juntos y contentos a sentarse porque veían una oportunidad para conocerse mejor. Remus y Mary fueron hacia la mesa vacía en la que ya estaban sentados los compañeros que les había tocado y mientras ellos se sentaban llegaron a clase todos los demás alumnos que faltaban y que se fueron sentando a medida que Slughorn les leía la lista de parejas.

Cuando todos se habían sentado, la clase de pociones comenzó:

-Sé que es principio de curso y que algunos de los profesores por ser el primer día les habrán explicado la metodología de la asignatura dando por finalizada la clase después de explicarla, sin empezar la asignatura, para que no resulte un primer día tan pesado. Recordarán que yo mismo hice eso el curso pasado pero éste curso es el último, es el más duro y hay mucho que aprender.

La primera poción que aprenderemos se llama "Dormidina" y creo que por el nombre ya habéis deducido para lo que sirve.

-Profesor creo que a mí debería enseñarme una poción que sea para despertar porque aquí mi compañero Peter se pasa las clases dormido – dijo Sirius mientras golpeaba la espalda de Colagusano y toda la clase reía.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sirius por favor deja de decir eso y para de darme palmadas en la espalda – se defendió Colagusano.

Sirius giró la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba sentada su amiga Mary con Snape. Pensó que había esperado todo el verano para volver a molestar a Snape y que no esperaría un segundo más, por lo que a él también le acusó de quedarse dormido aún viendo que observaba atentamente a Slughorn y que no parpadeaba.

-A Snape también le vendría bien la "poción despertadora". Está dormido como un tronco – dijo son sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Qué dices Black! Si no tienes nada interesante que decir y aunque te cueste trabajo porque odias no ser el centro de atención... ¡Cállate!

-Ahora que ya ha soltado su primera gracia de clase de Pociones de éste año Black ¿Podemos seguir con la clase? -Preguntó Slughorn, que no estaba dispuesto a que la disputa se alargase.

-Era solo un comentario – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Tras ese comentario, Slughorn comenzó a explicar qué ingredientes llevaba la poción y el tiempo que se tardaba en prepararla y Lily Evans cogía apuntes sin parar procurando no dejarse sin escribir ni una palabra que dijese Slughorn.

Mientras tanto James la miraba casi sin parpadear y totalmente embelesado. Ella al notar su mirada clavada en ella levanto la cabeza

-¿No tomas apuntes? - Preguntó mientras sonreía.

-No es por ser vanidoso pero no me hace falta. Tengo muy buena memoria y las lecciones se me quedan en la mente con solo escucharlas.

-¡Oh, vaya! Qué suerte – dijo Lily sonriendo y agachó la cabeza para seguir tomando apuntes.

James volvía a observarla sin pestañear cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Miro para atrás y localizó a su novia Elizabeth. Cuando él reparó en ella, ésta le enseño una carta, haciéndole saber que él era el receptor y le se la iba a hacer llegar hasta dónde él estaba a través de sus compañeros.

Cuando por fin la nota llegó a sus manos la abrió:

 _James, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena._

 _Nos vemos ésta noche a las 24:00 en la Torre de Astronomía_

 _Elizabeth._


	7. Confía en mí

Después de la clase de Pociones llegó la de Encantamientos y así los alumnos de Hogwarts pasaron la primera mañana del 7º curso, entre clase y clase.

A la tarde algunos prefirieron descansar, ya que por ser el primer día ningún profesor les había mandado deberes pero Lily Evans, fiel a sus principios y a su personalidad, no faltó a su cita diaria con la biblioteca para repasar lo que habían dado ese día.

Después de una larga y productiva tarde en la biblioteca, a la hora de la cena se reunió con Alice, Mary y Los Merodeadores en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor.

-¡Evans! -Exclamó Sirius – Ya pensábamos que no vendrías a cenar – siguió diciendo con la boca llena.

-Por Dios Sirius, no hables con la boca llena. Es una guarrería – le pidió Remus mientras se servía un trozo de tarta de limón.

-Si no te gusta no me mires – contestó Sirius, y abrió la boca llena de comida para molestar aún más a su amigo.

-Remus no es al único al que le asquea Sirius – dijo Alice – Y ya no solo no deberías hacernos porque nos de asco a la mayoría de los que estamos sentados sino porque es de malísima educación.

-Era solo una broma. De verdad que qué poquito sentido del humor tienen éstas mujeres ¿Verdad James? - Sirius buscó la mirada cómplice de su amigo que parecía distraído.

-Es cierto Sirius, tienen muy poco sentido del humor éstas mujeres – Tras éstas palabras de James, el chico se metió a la boca un trozo de pollo y tras mirar a Sirius que entendió perfectamente sus intenciones, abrió la boca llena de pollo y Sirius le imitó, se metió un trozo de pollo e hizo lo mismo.

-Tú también no James – pidió Lily que estaba sentada frente a él y se le removió todo el estomago.

-Es solo una broma Lily

-Pero es desagradable y por cierto, no solo nos incomoda a las mujeres, a Remus también.

-Bueno, a veces no hay mucha diferencia entre una mujer y Remus – dijo Sirius entrenenido partiendo otro trozo de pollo. Éstas palabras provocaron la risa de James y Colagusano y molestaron a Remus.

-¡Oye! – se quejó el licántropo.

-¿Qué? Es la pura verdad Remus, admítelo. Tienes a veces unas manías y unos gestos muy raros.

-Iros por ahí de paseo– dijo Remus enfadado mientras se levantaba de la mesa para salir del Gran Comedor y dirigirse a la habitación.

-Sabes que a mí me suelen hacer gracia tus bromas, Sirius pero ésta vez no ha tenido gracia y encima se ha ido sin terminar de cenar – dijo mirando la tarta de limón que Remus había dejado en el plato a la mitad.

-Solo estábamos jugando – dijo Sirius – y por la tarta no te preocupes, ya me la termino yo – terminó de decir mientras acercaba el plato de su amigo hacia sí y las chicas le miraban con reprobación.

Después de cenar todos subieron a sus habitaciones pero mientras las chicas charlaban animadamente sobre lo bien que había ido el primer día de clases, el ambiente que reinaba en la habitación de los chicos era muy diferente.

Remus estaba metido en la cama y se negaba a hablar con Sirius, Sirius charlaba con Colagusano y James estaba completamente distraído.

-¡Cornamenta te estoy hablando! - exclamó Sirius

James al oir su nombre dio un respingo y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó confundido.

-Que te estoy hablando y estás pasando completamente de mí, eso pasa. ¿Qué te pasa? No es la primera vez que te noto distraído hoy. Primero en el Gran Comedor y ahora también.

-Me ha enviado Elizabeth una carta en clase de Pociones. Me ha citado a las 24:00 en la Torre de Astronomía para hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Ha ido a clase de Pociones? Es que no la he visto y como no ha ido a Transformaciones...

-Colagusano, no te enfades pero creo el que debería usar gafas eres tú, no yo – dijo James con sorna.

-No, si el problema de Colagusano no es que necesite gafas o que no las necesite porque no vea bien, su problema es que se queda dormido en clase – siguió con la broma Sirius.

Colagusano puso los ojos en blanco aburrido de la broma de siempre y James pareció estar de acuerdo con él porque le dijo a su amigo:

-Canuto tío, cambia un poco el repertorio porque eso ya huele de lo usado que está.

Ya bueno, ese no es el caso... ¿Vas a ir a la cita o no? - preguntó Sirius.

-Claro que voy a ir a la cita Sirius. Obviamente no la voy a dejar plantada, es mi novia.

-Sí pero creía que estabas harto de ella – rebatió su amigo.

-Me molestó que no confiase en mí pero Elizabeth me gusta – contestó James.

Se quedaron hablando hasta las 23:50, hora a la que James salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía. Cuando llegó Elizabeth ya estaba allí, esperándole.

-Llegas pronto – apuntó Elizabeth, como si James no se hubiese percatado de que llegaba antes de la hora, mientras se acercaba a su novio que se había quedado quieto en la puerta.

-Lo sé, no quería hacerte esperar.

-James tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó...

-No pasó nada Elizabeth – le interrumpió James – todo está en tu cabeza. Yo miraba a Evans solo porque estaba hablando y reconozco que por un poco de curiosidad por ser una chica nueva, pero eso no significa nada.

-James, tú no viste cómo la mirabas...

-Elizabeth – volvió a interrumpirla James – eso es lo que me molesta de tí. Tú no confías en mí.

-Si confío James pero si hubieras visto cómo la mirabas... se te caía la baba ¡por favor! Una chica se da cuenta de esas cosas, de cómo es la mirada de un chico a una chica cuando la chica le gusta.

-Yo ya te he explicado cómo son las cosas y no quiero seguir dándole vueltas al tema. Si no confías en mí entonces no le veo sentido a seguir con ésta relación.

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres cortar conmigo? - preguntó Elizabeth con una mano en el pecho y un tono bastante indignado.

-No,no quiero contar conmigo pero creo que sin confianza una relación no merece la pena. Si no estás dispuesta a confiar en mi...

-¡No, no! Está bien James, te creo. Por favor, no me dejes – pidió la chica interrumpiendo a su novio.

-Confía en mí Elizabeth, me encantas - dijo James mientras le enmarcaba la cara con las manos para después besarla.


	8. Hogsmeade parte 1

Al día siguiente todos los alumnos desayunan en el Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Grffyndor se encuentran sentados, como siempre, Los Merodeadores, Mary, Alice y Frank.

A mitad del desayuno Remus le pregunta a James sobre la charla que mantuvo con Elizabeth:

-¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Elizabeth, James?

-Te estuvimos esperando y al final nos quedamos dormidos pero llegaste muy tarde... supongo que fue muy bien ¿no? - preguntó Sirius con tono seductor y como estaba sentado a su lado le daba codazos.

-Sí, nos fue muy bien pero no como tú piensas, Sirius.

-¿Qué te paso con Elizabeth? - preguntó Lily.

Antes de que James pudiera responder Sirius se adelantó y le contestó:

-Buena la liaste el otro día pelirroja...

-¡Sirius! Mejor come y calla porque cada vez que hablas sube el pan – le echó la bronca Remus.

James miró con mala cara a Sirius y después miró a Lily, que estaba sentada en frente suyo y se dispuso a explicarle.

-Tuve un malentendido con Elizabeth, creyó que me gustabas y se puso celosa pero ayer se arreglo todo, le expliqué que somos amigos.

-Me alegro de que se arreglase James -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Sí, alégrate pelirroja porque podías haber provocado un desastre y...

En ese momento se quedó callado y siguió desayunando cuando vio que Elizabeth se acercaba a ellos. Se paró al lado de James, se inclinó para besarle y se sentó a su lado. Miró a Lily con cara de pocos amigos y comenzó a desayunar mientras se respiraba un ambiente tan tenso que nadie se atrevió a volver a hablar por lo que el resto seguió desayunando mientras escuchaban las charlas de los estudiantes de las otras casas y de la suya propia.

De pronto Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y pidió amablemente que guardaran un poco de silencio porque tenía algo importante que anunciar:

-¡Buenos días alumnos! Ruego un poco de silencio porque he de anunciar algo que a todos les va a encantar. Cuando terminen de desayunar y salgan del Gran Comedor para ir a clase les pido que primero se paren a leer el cartel que está colocando en el vestíbulo el señor Flich. Se trata de un cartel informativo en el que se anuncia la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Gracias por su atención.

Tras estas palabras, el director de Hogwarts volvió a sentarse y todos los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor (algunos habiendo terminado de desayunar y otros no) para ir a leer entusiasmados el cartel.

Hogsmeade era una visita que todos los alumnos esperaban con gran ilusión, podían visitar multitud de tiendas entre ellas "Zonko" la tienda de artilugios para gastar bromas más famosa entre los magos, Honeyduks, podían tomar cerveza de mantequilla en la taberna "Las Tres Escobas" e incluso ver (de lejos a poder ser) la casa de los gritos, la casa que, según contaban, era la casa más encantada de Gran Bretaña.

La visita a Hogsmeade era muy esperada sobre todo para aquellos alumnos que en navidad no podían ir a sus casas.

Un mes después los alumnos de Hogwarts de séptimo curso se dirigían a Hogsmeade en carruajes. Como solo cabían cuatro personas por carruaje Los Merodeadores iban en uno y Lily, Mary, Alice y Frank por otro.

En el carruaje Mary y Alice le contaban a Lily algunas de las aventuras que habían vivido en otras salidas y Alice le contó que su primera cita con Frank fue allí. Frank le contó que era un pueblo muy bonito con muchas actividades para hacer y que estaba seguro de que le encantaría.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, los cuatro Merodeadores les estaban esperando allí. James estaba un poco más alejado hablando con Elizabeth cuando las chicas y Frank llegaron, por lo que tuvieron que esperar a que acabasen de hablar para poder visitar el pueblo juntos tal y como habían quedado.

-Entonces... ¿Quedamos en "Cabeza de Puerco" a las 19:00 para regresar juntos al castillo? - preguntó Elizabeth a James mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-Sí. Espérame allí y tal vez podamos dar una vuelta por el lugar juntos antes de volver al castillo – contestó James mientras inclinaba su cabeza para rozar suavemente los labios de su novia.

-Eso sería maravilloso James – opinó Elizabeth para después volver a besar a su chico, ésta vez con una pasión desmesurada.

-¡Déjala respirar James! - exclamo Sirius muerto de risa mientras Elizabeth le miraba con cara de querer asesinarlo.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia Black – dijo Elizabeth con sorna

-¿De que él esté contigo? Por supuesto que no. James puede aspirar a más, no sé que hace con una loca como t...

Sirius no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase porque Elizabeth salió disparada hacia él mientras Sirius aún reía y se escondía detrás de Remus.

-¡Eres hombre muerto Black! - dijo Elizabeth también entre risas mientras Sirius corría y se escondía detras de Lupin.

Mira, te voy a pedir perdón solo porque no puedo correr más – dijo Sirius fatigado de correr tanto.

-No me valen tus perdones, Sirius – dijo Elizabeth riendo al ver como Sirius volvía a correr.

-¿Que tal si vamos yendo? Lo digo porque al final vamos a pasar la tarde aquí en vez de disfrutar de la visita – dijo Mary aburrida de estar allí plantada sin hacer nada y viendo como se peleaban. Mary era una buena chica, pero cuando le gustaba un chico era muy posesiva aunque no fuera su novio y su amor/obsesión por Sirius era muy grande. Sabía que el chico no sentía nada por ella y que además siendo la novia de James no le traicionaría pero aún así se sentía celosa.

-Sí, Mary tiene razón. Les he dicho a mis amigas que me esperasen en Cabeza de Puerco mientras me despedía de James y estarán preocupadas al ver que tardo tanto. Me voy ya – dijo, y después le rodeó el cuello con los Brazos a James, le dio un beso y se marchó no sin antes decirle a Sirius que obtendría su "venganza" en otro momento.

Una vez que Mary se marchó, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Fueron de una tienda a otra sin descanso. En Honeyduks compraron un montón golosinas, piruletas, gominolas de gelatina, mazananas de caramelo. Era un autentico festín. Pero sin duda en la tienda en la que más tiempo estuvieron fue en Zonko. Zonko era una visita "obligada" para todo aquel que visitaba Hogmeade, nadie se iba de allí sin entrar a la tienda y sin comprarse nada.

Los Merodeadores se llevaron unas tazas que mordían la nariz cuando la persona se disponía a beber y pensaban encantarla y transformarla para que se pareciese a las tazas de Hogwarts y colocarlas en la mesa de los alumnos de Slytherin y también compraron polvos para eructar. Pensaban incluirlo también en los desayunos de los Slytherin.

Frank y Mary compraron bombas fétidas mientras Alice y Lily les miraban con cara de disgusto.

-Espero que no utilices eso en nuestra habitacion – dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-No, éstas bomba fétidas son para los Slytherin. Pienso colocarlas debajo de la puerta de su Sala Común y esperar a que entre alguien y las pise.

-Qué rápido aprendes Mary. ¿Sabes? Podrías ser la quinta Merodeadora. - dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que la chica se derritiese.

-Frank ¿Tú para qué has comprado esas bombas? - preguntó Alice.

-Para lo mismo que Mary, ha sido un acuerdo entre los dos.

-Otro que podría formar parte de vuestro grupo – expresó con un poco de disgusto Alice para después besar a su chico.

-James, tal vez deberíamos ampliar el grupo -dijo Sirius riendo y provocando la risa de todos.

-Bueno ya hemos visitado todas las tiendas... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-Bueno en realidad no las hemos visitado todas... aún falta la librería

-Jo Lily eso es un rollo – exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Bueno está bien. Id a tomar algo. Yo voy a ver la librería y después os alcanzo – dijo Lily.

-Está bien Lily, vete con cuidado – dijo James.


	9. Hogsmeade parte 2

Mientras que Lily iba a la librería, los chicos decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y a resguardarse del frío, pues estaban a mediados de Octubre y el frío comenzaba a estar a la orden del día. Entraron en la taberna y las chicas fueron a coger mesa mientras que los chicos, como buenos caballeros pedían las se sentaron comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas y una de ellas fue el Quidditch. De todos los que estaban sentados los únicos que jugaban eran James, que por supuesto era el capitán del equipo y el buscador, Sirius, que era guardián y Mary, golpeadora nata

-James ¿Se sabe cuándo empezarán los entrenamientos de Quidditch? - Preguntó Mary

-Sí, el otro día fui a hablar con McGonagall y me dijo que comenzarían éste lunes

-Ya sabes Mary, tienes un mes para ponerte las pilas. A ver si lo haces mejor que el año pasado porque estuvimos a punto de perder por culpa de tu torpeza - Dijo Sirius. No se lo decía muy en serio, pero sí creía que su amiga podía hacerlo mejor, que ella se desconcentraba en los partidos con demasiada facilidad porque se dejaba llevar por los nervios.

-¿Estás diciendo que no sé jugar Black? - preguntó ofendida Mary. Sabía que Sirius se lo decía en parte para hacerla rabiar, pero no le gustaba que la considerase inferior, puesto que ella daba todo de sí misma en los partidos

-No quiero decir eso Mary. A lo que me refiero es que en los partidos te desconcentras fácilmente porque te pones nerviosa y...

-Basta - Dijo James. No quería que Sirius continuase porque veía venir una pelea. Como iba diciendo antes de que Sirius me interrumpiese - Continuó James -"El primer partido será a finales de Noviembre, por lo que tendremos un mes para entrenar y volver a ponernos en forma antes del primer partido.

-¡Un mes antes del primer partido! -Exclamó Mary asombrada - Nunca nos habían dado tanto tiempo entre partido y partido para entrenar. ¿Cómo lo has hecho James?

-En primer lugar, no será entre partido y partido todo el curso. Ojalá lo fuese para que tuviéramos más tiempo para estudiar tácticas nuevas y tener los partidos mejor controlados y preparados antes de salir a jugar pero solo nos dejarán un mes de entrenamiento para el primer partido, el resto serán solo dos semanas de entrenamiento entre partido y partido. En segundo lugar, no ha sido cosa mía, sino de la profesora McGonagall. Como sabéis cada año una de las casas elige qué equipos serán los primeros en jugar y éste año le ha tocado a Gryffindor.

-Es una gran noticia James - Opinó Remus antes de beber otro sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Y se sabe contra quien será nuestro primer partido? - Preguntó Sirius emocionado. Había pocas cosas que le emocionasen tanto como estar con sus amigos, la comida, las chicas y por supuesto el Quidditch.

-No, aún no - Contestó James.

-Espero que sea contra Slytherin - Dijo Frank - El curso pasado el resultado estaba muy igualado entre vosotros. Todos nos quedamos con ganas de veros jugando más partidos y peleando por más puntos

-Es cierto, además no sé cómo pasó pero me parece sospechoso que el curso pasado les tocase a ellos empezar la temporada y tuvierais unos resultados tan igualados - Comentó Alice.

Todos la miraron con cara de incredulidad pero fue Peter, que hasta ese momento había estado muy ocupado bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla como para hablar, quien pregunto a qué se refería.

-Por favor... ¡Es obvio lo que estoy diciendo! - Exclamó Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Sobornarían a algún equipo para que rindiese menos de lo normal.

-Eso es absurdo, Alice. Ninguna de las casas soporta a Slytherin. Ninguno se dejaría sobornar ni mucho menos ganar - Expresó su opinión Remus.

-Bueno pues entonces les hicieron algún encantamiento a los resultados de los partidos de las demás casas.

-¿Y no crees que si estuvieron tan cerca de ganar fue porque son buenos jugando? Preguntó Peter Pettigrew mientras con un dedo rebañaba lo que quedaba de cerveza de mantequilla en su vaso.

-¿Por qué los defiendes? -Preguntó Mary - Yo creo que Alice tiene razón. Son unos tramposos. No sería tan raro que manipulasen los resultados.

Tanto tiempo llevaban en el bar, hablando y comentando y Lily aún no aparecía, cosa que estaba empezando a preocupar a los presentes.

Oye, mucho estamos hablando de Quidditch pero llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y Lily aún no ha aparecido... - Dijo con tono de preocupación Alice.

-Es cierto. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? - Se preguntó Mary.

-No os preocupéis por Evans, es una empollona. Seguramente seguirá en la biblioteca comprando montañas de libros que la ayuden a pasarse las tardes entretenidas mientras otros disfrutamos de la vida. - Dijo Sirius.

-O tal vez haya vuelto al colegio - Opinó Peter.

-¿Sin decirnos nada? Me parece muy raro - Apuntó Mary.

-A mí también pero es posible. Y nosotros también deberíamos irnos, está anocheciendo - Señaló Alice.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa menos James por lo que Sirius se extrañó y preguntó:

-¿No vienes amigo?

-He quedado con Elizabeth en Cabeza de Puerco para estar un rato por aquí con ella ¿no te acuerdas? Voy a terminar mi cerveza de mantequilla y luego iré allí a buscarla.

-¡Cierto! Pásalo bien amigo - Dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

James le devolvió el guiño y observó como sus amigos se iban. Él terminó su cerveza de mantequilla y salió también de la taberna para ir a buscar a su chica.

Lily había perdido la cuenta del tiempo llevaba en la biblioteca. Había comprado libros de las asignaturas de Hogwarts como Transformaciones o Herbología pero de material avanzado puesto que pensaba que saber no ocupaba lugar y que le iría bien leer cosas que no se daban en el colegio.

Salió de la biblioteca y recordó que sus amigos habían dicho que iban a tomar algo a alguna taberna. Pensó que tal vez estarían preocupados porque había pasado bastante tiempo por lo que aligeró el poco tiempo llegó a la altura dónde se encontraba Cabeza De Puerco y puesto que sus amigos no habían dicho a que taberna irían, o al menos ella no lo recordaba, entró allí. Miró por toda la taberna y no encontró a nadie por lo que decidió seguir buscando en otro lado. Lo que Lily no sabía era que había sido vista por Elizabeth y sus amigas y que tramaban una venganza en su contra por lo sucedido con James hacía un mes.

-Mira quién está ahí Elizabeth - Dijo Annie, una de las mejores amigas de Elizabeth

-La sangre sucia de Evans - Dijo Elizabeth - Ya la he visto.

-¿Y no vas a hacer nada? Se te ha olvidado lo que pasó con James cuando esa sangre sucia apareció en tu camino? - Pregunto Stela, otra de las mejores amigas de Elizabeth.

-Claro que no se me ha olvidado - Respondió enfadada Elizabeth - Parece perdida ¿no creéis? Preguntó al tiempo que sus amigas asentían con la cabeza - Ahora vais a ver de lo que soy capaz. Tras estas palabras salió corriendo detrás de Lily y la alcanzó sin ninguna dificultad

-Hola Evans - Saludó Elizabeth en tono amable pero obviamente fingido, aunque Lily no se percató de eso.

-Hola Elizabeth - Saludó Lily bastante sorprendida

-Por tu cara veo que te sorprende que te salude - Apuntó Elizabeth - Y es normal. Tú y yo no empezamos con muy buen pie.

-Elizabeth hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo de eso pero jamás me has dado la oportunidad de hablar. Cada vez que iba a acercarme a hablar contigo tú te ibas. Elizabeth, no hay nada entre James y yo, solo somos amigos, nada más. Jamás saldría con un chico que tiene novia.

-Pero cuando llegaste no sabías que tenía novia - Rebatió Elizabeth.

-Ni siquiera nos conocíamos James y yo cuando tú te enfadaste con él - Se defendió Lily.

-Tienes razón, me porté como una estúpida. Los celos me cegaron y no fui capaz de ver más allá de mi ira. Lo siento.

-Tranquila no pasa nada - Dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Pareces un poco perdida.

-Sí, lo estoy. Fui a comprar unos libros a la librería mientras los chicos se fueron a una taberna a tomar algo. Quedamos en que yo iría después de comprar los libros. He mirado en "Cabeza De Puerco" pero no están allí y he decidido mirar por el pueblo si hay otra taberna en la que puedan estar.

-Si no están en Cabeza De Puerco entonces tienen que estar en Las Tres Escobas, no hay más tabernas en Hogsmeade. Te acompaño si quieres.

-Eso sería estupendo, gracias - Respondió Lily.

Echaron a andar mientras hablaban sobre la vida en el castillo puesto que Elizabeth le preguntó a Lily cómo se había sentido en el mes que llevaba en entretenidas hablando hasta que llegaron a la casa de los gritos.

-¡Es precioso! ¿Qués es? - Preguntó Lily mientras miraba con fascinación.

-Es La Casa De Los Gritos. Se cuenta que es la casa más encantada de Gran Bretaña.

-Es increíble, pero parece alejada del pueblo.

-Lo está - Le respondió Elizabeth. - Como no conocías el pueblo antes de venir, ahora que has visto el pueblo éste era el único lugar que te quedaba por conocer y y aprovechando que yo lo conozco de sobra me pareció buena idea traerte hasta aquí antes de llevarte a Las Tres Escobas. ¿Quieres entrar?

-¿Se puede? -Preguntó Lily intrigada por saber lo que habría dentro.

-Claro.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta y entonces Elizabeth utilizó Alohomora para abrirla.

La casa por dentro era una verdadera ruina. El suelo estaba lleno de polvo, las cortinas rotas y rasgadas, los objetos que había como las butacas estaban tapados con sábanas y las escaleras para subir a un segundo piso crujían cuando las pisaban. Ya en el piso de arriba, Elizabeth le contó a Lily por qué se decía que la casa era la más encantada de Gran Bretaña. Le contó que se decía que se escuchaban gritos y que se decía que había fantasmas. Tan entretenida estaba Lily mirando todo lo que había alrededor que no vio como Elizabeth se abalanzaba sobre ella aprovechando que la pelirroja estaba de espaldas a ella. Lily sintió un peso a su espalda y de pronto estaba en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Elizabeth encima suyo y sintió un tirón en el pelo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a James - Le amenazó mientras con una mano la tiraba del pelo y con la otra la apuntaba con la varita. - No me trago tu cuento de que solo seáis amigos. Una chica sabe cuando a un chico le gusta otra chica y sé que James tiene interés en ti.

-Yo no tengo interés en el Elizabeth, por favor suéltame - pidió Lily asustada.

-¡No te creo! Todas las chicas están locas por él. Tú no ibas a ser menos. ¡Me ha costado mucho tener a James y no tú no vas a fastidiar lo que hay entre nosotros! - Gritó Elizabeth completamente fuera de si.

-Elizabeth, escúchame. No hay nada entre James y yo más que amistad y aunque quisiera no puedo separarme de él porque estamos haciendo el trabajo de Pociones juntos - Le recordó Lily.

-Pues convence a Slughorn para que te ponga a otra persona de pareja. Cómo lo hagas no es mi problema. Hazlo Evans o no respondo.

-¡Rictusempra! -Pronunció de pronto Elizabeth y el hechizo levantó a Lily por los aires y la desplazó varios metros. Elizabeth caminó hasta ella y se agachó para volver a advertirle que no se acercara a James y después le lanzó el hechizo Hominem Obliviate. Éste hechizo hacía que la persona olvidase quién le había hecho un daño, cosa que a Elizabeth le convenía para que Lily no se lo dijese a James pero podía recordar lo que le habían dicho, por tanto Lily se acordaría de que alguien la había advertido que se alejase de James.

Tras hechizarla bajó a la planta baja de la puerta y se fue. Lily se levantó con cierta dificultad, tambaleándose puesto que el hechizo la había dejado aturdida. Consiguió salir afuera de la casa pero cuando solo había andado unos pasos se cayó y se torció el tobillo. Intentó volver a levantarse pero entre lo aturdida que estaba y el dolor en el tobillo no pudo y comprendió que no podría salir de allí si alguien no la ayudaba

NOTA: COMO NO TENGO UN DÍA DE ACTUALIZACIÓN DETERMINADO HE DECIDIDO QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA ACTUALIZARÉ LOS VIERNES PERO HOY SUBO ÉSTE CAPITULO PORQUE ÉSTA TARDE HE CONSEGUIDO TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIRLO.

EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LO SUBIRÉ EL VIERNES 28.

GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEÉIS, A LOS QUE HABÉIS MARCADO LA HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS, LOS QUE ME ESCRIBÍS... A TODOS GRACIAS DE VERDAD.

UN SALUDO.


	10. Hogsmeade parte 3

James llegó a Cabeza De Puerco para encontrarse con Elizabeth tal y como habían quedado, pero cuando entró al lugar y echó un vistazo vio que no estaba.

Pensando que no había llegado, pidió un chocolate caliente, pues en Octubre el frío empezaba a llegar a Hogsmeade y alrededores y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta para que cuando ella entrase le viese.

Estuvo esperando cerca de una hora y cuando vio que no aparecía pensó que tal vez se le había olvidado que habían quedado allí, por lo que decidió marcharse.

Salió a la calle poniéndose el abrigo y se ató los botones hasta arriba. "Definitivamente el invierno está llegando" pensó mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos. Miró hacia los lados de la calle y vio que aún había parejas paseando, gente entrando a tiendas como Honeyduks y Zonko por lo que decidió que era pronto para volver a Hogwarts y resolvió que un paseo por el pueblo antes de volver no le vendría mal.

Casi nunca tenía tiempo para estar un rato a solas y poner en orden sus pensamientos y tal y como estaban las cosas en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca. Estaba muy confundido respecto a lo que sentía. Sabía que Elizabeth le gustaba, si no no estaría saliendo con ella pero no podía evitar la atracción que sentía por Lily.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se fue alejando del pueblo y al darse cuenta decidió seguir hacia adelante y llegar a La Casa De Los Gritos. Gracias a las leyendas que se contaban, poca gente se acercaba y era el lugar perfecto para estar solo y para pensar. Tanto él como el resto de Los Meodeadores iban allí todos los meses cuando había luna llena para hacer compañía a Remus cuando se transformaba en lobo. Ellos eran los únicos que la usaban.

Según se iba acercando a la casa comenzó a escuchar gritos de auxilio, por lo que echó a correr y cuando llegó hasta allí se quedó estupefacto ante lo que vio. Lily sentada en el suelo agarrando el tobillo en el que se había hecho daño al caer.

-¡Lily! Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó James mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-James ¡Gracias a Dios! Ayúdame por favor. Me duele mucho el tobillo, no puedo ponerme de pie.

James se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero cuando la pelirroja se puso en pie se tambaleó, se hubiera caído si James no la hubiera estado sujetando, y se quejó del dolor.

-Es inútil es James, no puedo apoyar el pie porque me duele mucho – Se quejó Lily.

James cogió a Lily en brazos y ésta se sorprendió

-James ¿Qué haces?

-En primer lugar, pelirroja no puedes andar. En segundo estás muerta de frío y yo estoy parecido y en tercer lugar, quiero que me cuentes qué ha pasado antes de que nos vayamos a ninguna parte.

Tras éstas palabras, el chico echó a andar hacia la casa llevando a la pelirroja en brazos y no la soltó hasta que una vez dentro de la casa la sentó en un sofá viejo y raído y se sentó a su lado.

-Ahora que ya hemos resulto un poco la cuestión del frío quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado – Dijo James mirándola fijamente.

-Quería dar una vuelta después de comprar los libros y escuché a unos chicos que iban delante de mí hablar sobre La Casa De Los Gritos. Me pareció interesante y decidí venir a verla. Solo me quedaba éste lugar por conocer – Mintió Lily. No quería contarle lo que recordaba que había pasado un rato antes de que él la encontrase tirada en la calle.

-No sé porque me parece que no estás siendo sincera, Lily – Opinó James con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

-Eso me pregunto yo. Lily, te conozco desde hace más de un mes y puede que no sea el tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien del todo bien, pero creo que yo te conozco suficiente y algo me dice que no estás siendo sincera.

Puesto que Lily se quedó callada sin ninguna intención de responder James continúo haciéndole preguntas.

-¿Qué hacías en el suelo?

-Pisé mal y me torcí el tobillo. Me caí – Dijo Lily pensando que por lo menos aquello era verdad.

-Todos estábamos inquietos al ver que tardabas en ir a Las Tres Escobas y al final pensamos que te habías ido al castillo. Si querías ver La Casa De Los gritos podrías haber ido donde estábamos y haber avisado.

-Tienes razón, lo siento – Dijo Lily mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Crees que se arregla con un "lo siento"? - Explotó James – Lily, casi nadie viene nunca por aquí debido a las historias que se cuentan. Si no llego a venir yo no sé qué hubiera pasado. ¡Tú no podrías haberte movido de aquí porque no puedes andar!

Lily al principio bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable pero después decidió que ella era Lily Evans, una chica que no se dejaba amedrentar ni pisar por nadie por lo que levantó la cabeza y retándole a James con la mirada le contestó

-Sé perfectamente que no puedo andar, James. Soy muy consciente de ello y respecto a lo otro que me recriminas, no era mi intención preocupar a nadie pero yo soy dueña de mi vida y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

James se quedó atónita ante la respuesta de Lily pero ya no quería discutir más con ella por lo que le preguntó si quería volver ya al colegio y ella le dijo que sí.

Volvió a cogerla en brazos y no la soltó hasta que subieron al carruaje que les llevó de vuelta a Hogwarts.

El trayecto fue tenso, estaban solos en el carruaje y ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, ninguno de los dos abría la boca.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts James la llevó a la enfermería, la dejó sobre una camilla mientras Madame Pomffrey se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba sentada leyendo el periódico.

-Señorita Evans ¿Qué ha pasado? - Pregunto Madame Pomffrey cuanto llegó a su lado.

-Me he caído y me he torcido el tobillo.

-No es grave ¿verdad? -Preguntó James.

-No se preocupe señor Potter. Lo más probable es que se haya hecho un esguince. No lo tome a mal pero le pido por favor que se retire, me gustaría atender a la señorita estando solas ella y yo.

-Está bien – Dijo James mirando a la señora Pomffrey. Después dirigió su mirada hacia Lily – ¿Quieres que avise a tus amigas de que estás aquí?

-Sí, por favor. Deben estar preocupadas desde que llegaron y supieron que no había llegado al castillo aún.

James asintió y salio de la enfermería dejando solas a ambas mujeres.

Después de examinar el tobillo de Lily, Pomffrey le diagnosticó una rotura leve del tobillo y le dio un vaso lleno de un líquido que restauraba los huesos en un tiempo máximo de tres horas.

Alice y Mary bajaron a la enfermería inmediatamente después de que James les contó lo sucedido y llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudar a la señora Pomffrey a subir a Lily a su habitación tumbada en una camilla.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ayudaron a Lily a pasarse de la camilla a su cama y Madame Pomffrey les dio las buenas noches para después salir de la habitación y devolver la camilla a la enfermería.

-¡Menos mal que estás bien amiga! Estábamos preocupadísimas por ti – dijo Mary mientras abrazaba a Lily.

-Te hemos buscado por todo el castillo, no nos quedaba ni un rincón más por el que mirar – Dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amiga, así como había hecho Mary pocos minutos antes.

-¿Que pasó? - Preguntó Mary.

Lily les contó que al salir de la biblioteca no recordaba el nombre de la taberna en la que dijeron que iba a estar por lo que entró a una y no las encontró. Les dijo que después de eso no recordaba cómo había llegado a La Casa De Los Gritos y que al irse de allí se calló al suelo, se torció el pie y se dio cuenta de que sola no podría salir de allí.

-¿Quieres decir que has sufrido ausencias? Que no recuerdas cómo llegaste hasta La Casa De Los Gritos? - Preguntó Alice.

Lily asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Pero hay algo que no nos estás contando verdad? Tal vez no recuerdas cómo llegaste pero algo me dice que sí recuerdas lo que pasó dentro.

-Así es – Dijo Lily – No se lo he contado a James por temor a que no me creyese pero cuando estaba en La Casa De Los Gritos sentí que alguien me empujaba, caí al suelo y luego una voz que no se de dónde venía me advirtió que me alejase de James. No recuerdo que hubiera alguien más allí.

-Sé que hay leyendas sobre esa casa pero francamente no creo que fuera un fantasma... algo raro ha sucedido. Tal vez alguien te haya hechizado – Dijo Mary.

-Yo creo que deberías contárselo a James – opinó Alice.

-Yo también lo creo – Dijo Mary.


	11. Las cosas se complican

Al día siguiente, en clase de Pociones el ambiente entre Lily y James estaba muy tenso. James la saludó cuando minutos antes coincidieron en El Gran Comedor y ella le había devuelto el saludo pero no hubo nada de sus típicas conversaciones mañaneras mientras desayunaban y tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en lo poco que llevaban de clase de pociones de ese día. Slughorn dedicó la clase de aquel día para pasarse por todas las mesas de los alumnos y comprobar cómo iba el trabajo de la "poción dormidora"

Era una poción relativamente sencilla de hacer , se tardaba alrededor de un mes en hacerla pero los alumnos solo tenían la clase una vez a la semana, por lo que a ellos les costaba por lo menos un mes más.

Muchos de los alumnos iban bastante bien en el trabajo y la poción, un mes después de haber empezado las clases, iban adquiriendo un color azulado que era señal de que la poción estaba bien hecha.

-¡Quejicus despierta y fíjate en lo que estás haciendo! Antes has puesto mal uno de los ingredientes y ahora estás removiendo la poción en sentido contrario- Se quejó Sirius.

-¡Cállate Black! Tu estupidez no conoce límites.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan inútil – Contestó Sirius

-Por lo menos yo estoy haciendo algo, no como tú que llevas sin pegar palo al agua desde que ha empezado la clase. Qué digo desde que ha empezado la clase... ¡Desde que ha empezado el curso!

-Pues prefiero no hacer nada a hacerlo mal y hecho una chapuza como tú .

Comenzaron a discutir hasta que Slughorn llegó su mesa para comprobar como iba su poción.

-Dejen de discutir, por favor – Pidió Slughorn con tono de hartazgo puesto que en casi todas las clases terminaban discutiendo.

-Con Black es imposible no discutir, señor – Se quejó Snape.

-¿Ves como tu personalidad hace honor a tu apodo? ¡QUEJICUS! - Gritó James desde la otra punta de la clase.

-Buena James – Animó Sirius – Es imposible no discutir con él cuando lo está haciendo todo mal – Continuó diciendo – Ha puesto mal el ingrediente de la rama de valeriana y ahora está removiendo la poción en sentido contrario.

-Y dale con que he puesto mal el dichoso ingrediente – Volvió a quejarse Snape provocando que de nuevo James le gritase "Quejicus" desde la otra punta de la clase mientras Lily le miraba con una mirada asesina que, como dicen si las miradas matasen él ya estaría muerto y de la que James no se percató.

-Porque lo has puesto mal, Quejicus – Dijo Sirius mientras cogía el libro de Pociones y lo habría en la página correspondiente – Aquí pone "añadir 10 ramas de valeriana" tú has añadido 5, eres tacaño hasta para los trabajos de clase y aquí abajo pone "remover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj", tú lo estás moviendo al revés.

-Por lo menos has demostrado que sabes leer...

-Suficiente – Interrumpió Slughorn a Snape – Discutiendo no van a llegar a a ninguna parte y efectivamente esa poción está adquiriendo un tono marrón que muestra que no se está haciendo de forma correcta. Van a tener que repetirla entera si no quieren suspender éste trabajo.

Tras estas palabras siguió haciendo su ronda por todas las mesas y felicitando a casi todas las parejas por el gran trabajo que estaban realizando.

Después de la clase de Pociones llegó la hora de la comida y después tenían la tarde libre para hacer trabajos. Lily se dirigía a la biblioteca como todas las tardes, pero aquella tarde no iba sola, Alice y Mary la acompañaban porque querían hacer los deberes a primera hora para que les quedase el resto de la tarde libre.

-¿Qué te pasa con James? - Preguntó Mary

-El ambiente no puede estar más tenso entre vosotros.

-¿Aún no le has contado lo de la misteriosa voz en La Casa De Los Gritos?

-No, no se lo he contado ni se lo voy a contar – Dijo Lily enfadada.

-A ti te pasa algo más con él ¿verdad? - Dijo Mary, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-El otro día discutimos, cuando me echó la bronca y me gritó por no haber avisado que iba a La Casa De Los Gritos.

-Es normal que se preocupase. Todos nos preocupamos al ver que no llegabas – Dijo Alice.

-Una cosa es preocuparse y otra gritarme de esa manera. No fui a La Casa De Los Gritos porque quise o porque lo tenía planeado. No sé como llegué hasta allí porque no lo recuerdo pero aunque hubiera ido porque quisiera yo soy dueña de mi vida y no le tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie y menos a él.

-Es que eso pasó porque no le contaste la verdad – Opinó Mary.

-Por favor no le defiendas – Pidió Lily – No estoy muy segura de que sea tan buena persona y se pueda confiar en él. Mirad como trata a Snape.

-¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! - Exclamó Mary – Snape no es ningún santo y te puedo asegurar que él odia a James tanto o más de lo que James le odia a él. Son enemigos naturales.

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema – Dijo Lily enfadada y apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la biblioteca.

Alice y Mary se miraron completamente atónitas y la siguieron.

Mientras Lily, Alice y Mary estaban en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes y estudiando, James decidió ir al campo de Quidditch y allí le encontró Sirius.

-¿Qué haces aquí James? - Preguntó Sirius mientras observa también el campo.

-Estoy repasando las estrategias mentalmente para el entrenamiento de mañana y qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que el campo.

-¿Mañana es el entrenamiento? No puedo creer mi mala suerte – Se quejó Sirius.

-Qué raro tú lamentándote de que haya entrenamiento – Dijo James un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-Es que acabo de quedar con Annie McKenzie para ir mañana por la tarde a Hogsmeade. Está muy buena como bien sabes y confiaba en poder liarme mañana con ella, la tengo en el bote tío.

-Ya me parecía a mi raro que te quejaras del entrenamiento ¡pillín! - Dijo James mientras le revolvía el pelo – Pero mañana, efectivamente, hay entrenamiento y a parte es jueves, solo podemos ir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana cuando no es una salida oficial del propio colegio.

-Lo sé pero confiaba en que me dejases esa estupenda capa de invisibilidad con la que hemos vivido tantas aventuras. A Hogsmeade puedo ir después del entrenamiento.

-Está bien, me solidarizo contigo y te la presto solo porque tienes razón... McKenzie está muy buena.

-Oye y hablando de chicas... ¿Qué le pasa a Evans contigo? - Preguntó Sirius.

-¡Yo que sé! Ayer discutimos cuando la encontré en el suelo pero no creo que fuera tan grave como para no dirigirme la palabra.

-¡Bah, mujeres! Es imposible entenderlas, mejor ni lo intentes. Aunque también debo decirte James que tú no eres su novio para gritarle aunque algo me dice que ya te gustaría a tí...

-Tengo novia tío – Dijo James

-¿Y desde cuando eso es un problema? - Preguntó Sirius – Anda tío vamos a merendar, tengo hambre

-Sirius, son las 4 de la tarde, acabamos de comer

-Da igual, tengo hambre.

Y tras éstas palabras ambos echaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.


	12. El nuevo guardián del equipo

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado del mes octubre y Los Merodeadores se encontraban al lado del lago apoyados en un árbol hablando con Frank. James se incorporaba a la charla de vez en cuando, cuando alguien hacia referencia, él estaba pendiente de Lily en el mapa. Llevaba una semana sin hablarle y solo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario, en clase.

-Entonces ¿ésta tarde es la prueba para seleccionar al nuevo guardián del equipo? - Preguntó Frank y lanzó una mirada interrogativa al resto de Los Merodeadores porque James parecía no haber oído la pregunta. Sirius le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo y éste levantó la cabeza y dirigió una mirada asesina a Sirius

-¡Se puede saber qué te pasa Sirius!

-¡Qué te pasa a ti James! - Exclamó Sirius - Llevas días atontado mirando el maldito mapa- ¿Qué miras tanto en él? - Preguntó mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos. Cuando su mirada dio con el nombre de Lily Evans lo entendió todo.

-Estás así por Evans, no puedo creerlo

-Lleva una semana sin hablarme y no entiendo por qué. No le he hecho nada para que se ponga así conmigo. Solo me habla en clase y con monosílabos.

-Por favor James, es una chica, es absurdo intentar entenderla. ¿Qué más te da que no te hable? Ni que fuera la chica más importante del mundo.

-James, entiendo que aprecies la amistad de Lily pero Sirius a su manera tiene un poco de razón. ¿Cuánto hace que no estás toda una tarde con Elizabeth? Parece que te has olvidado de ella - Opinó Remus

-No me he olvidado de ella, Remus. No digas tonterías. Es mi novia y la quiero.

-Bueno dejémonos de sentimentalismos - Dijo Sirius - Vas a contestar a la pregunta de Frank o qué

-Lo siento, Frank. ¿Qué me has preguntado? - Dijo James.

-Si ésta tarde es la prueba de selección para entrar como guardián en el equipo.

-¡Ah! - Exclamó James - Sí, por supuesto. Hoy es la prueba a primera hora de la tarde y cuando acabe la prueba comenzaremos el primer entrenamiento. El mes que viene es el primer partido. ¿Te vas a presentar? - Le preguntó a Frank.

-Lo he pensado mucho y sí, me voy a presentar. Ésta es la última oportunidad que tengo para entrar en el equipo

Horas más tarde, Alice, Mary y Lily salían de la biblioteca y se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Habían pasado la mañana entera en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes que les habían puesto para el fin de semana y habían logrado terminarlos.

-Me muero de hambre - Comentó Mary.

-¡Qué raro! - Exclamó Alice con tono irónico.

-Oye, no te burles de mí. Hoy es el primer entrenamiento de Quidditch, estoy nerviosa y cuando me pongo nerviosa me entra el hambre

¿Vas a ir a ver el entrenamiento Lily? - Preguntó Alice.

-No creo, no quiero ver a James Potter ni en pintura. ¿Tú vas a ir Alice?/

-Claro. Hoy voy a pasar la tarde en las gradas del campo porque antes del entrenamiento es la prueba para seleccionar al nuevo guardián y Frank se va a presentar.

-No sabía que va a presentar, ojalá sea él el nuevo guardián - Dijo Mary - Y si ves que lo hace muy mal puedes hacer a sus contrincantes un hechizo Confundus - siguió diciendo Mary mientras reía y Alice le miraba con los brazos en jarras.

-Qué tramposa eres, Mary. Alice sería incapaz de hacer eso. Además creo que Frank no se lo perdonaría si se enterase. Él querrá entrar por su talento no por un hechizo - Dijo Lily.

-Si la verdad es que no me lo perdonaría - Sentenció Alice.

A las 4 de la tarde en punto, todos los aspirantes a entrar en el equipo como guardián estaban ya en el campo.

-Os recuerdo que haber sido seleccionados el año pasado no garantiza que también lo seáis este año. La mecánica que vamos a seguir es la siguiente: cada uno de los aspirantes vais a tener que parar al menos dos de los cuatro lanzamientos que hagamos Sirius y yo. El que consiga parar los cuatro en la primera ronda será el elegido nuevo guardián. A mitad de la prueba Sirius y James estaban agotados y tenían que reconocer que éste año había un buen nivel para conseguir al nuevo guardián. Tenían los brazos destrozados de intentar meter las queaffle entre los aros consiguiéndolo la minoría de las veces pero había un pequeño defecto en la mayoría de los aspirantes. Muchos paraban la quaffle solo cuando uno de los dos atacaba los aros, sin embargo cuando ambos lo hacían a la vez la mayoría se descordinaba porque los pases que se hacían entre los jugadores les ponía nerviosos.

Después de la prueba, James dio la enhorabuena a todos los aspirantes y fue a charlar con Sirius a los vestuarios para tomar una decisión.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que casi todos se descortinaban cuando los dos a la vez atacábamos la quaffle? - Preguntó James mientras cogía su toalla del perchero para secar el sudor de la cara y la frente - Parecían flanes cuando los dos estábamos delante de los aros pasándonos la quaffle de uno a otro.

-Sí, de eso se trata, de que al no saber quién lanzará el tiro se pongan nerviosos y a esos vas a descartarles ¿verdad? Nadie en un partido irá a lanzar la quaffle solo - Opinó Sirius mientras imitaba a su mejor amigo y cogía la toalla para secarse un poco el sudor.

-Por supuesto que quedan descartados. Ya tengo decidido quien será el guardián. Éste año la Copa será nuestra.

-Te he estado observando durante el partido, además conozco esa mirada que tenías mientras observabas a cierta persona, James y ya sé a quien vas a elegir. Considero magnifica esa decisión y no solo porque lo conozca desde hace tiempo sino porque realmente creo que ha destacado entre los demás.

James a veces y a pesar de los años que llevaban juntos se quedaba sorprendido de lo mucho que le conocía Sirius. Eran capaces de entenderse solo con la mirada, no les hacía falta articular palabra.

-Habrá que ir a darle la noticia entonces - Dijo James y dicho ésto comenzó a andar hacia el campo seguido por Sirius.

Cuando llegaron, todos los aspirantes dejaron de hablar, se hizo un silencio absoluto y se colocaron en línea para mirar al capitán.

-Todos lo habéis hecho realmente bien, éste año el nivel ha sido muy alto pero cuando íbamos Sirius y yo, juntos, a atacar los aros muchos os poníais nerviosos, perdíais la concentración y os descortinabais.

-Es normal, era la primera vez que jugábamos y además estábamos bajo presión porque todos queremos ser elegidos. Con un poco de práctica lo haremos mejor - Dijo McMillan, un chico de sexto año.

-Lo sé - Dijo James comprensivo - pero hay gente que no se ha puesto nerviosa y que ha seguido realizando unas paradas extraordinarias bajo la presión de Sirius y mía. Han sido pocos y entre ellos ha destacado Frank Longbotthom por lo que he decidido que él sea el nuevo guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Las gradas del campo, aunque no estaban muy llenas, estallaron en aplausos de los miembros de Gryffindor que habían decidido ir a ver la selección y entre las que estaban Mary y Alice. Ésta última no podía estar más orgullosa de su chico y lloraba de alegría mientras se dejaba las manos aplaudiendo.

Frank se acercó a James y le tendió la mano para que ambos estrechasen las manos, le dio las gracias y después de hacerlo salió disparado hacia las gradas para darle un apasionado beso a su chica

-Ánimo al resto - Dijo James - Muchos de vosotros aún estáis en sexto, quinto, cuarto curso e incluso en tercero. Tendréis más oportunidades de entrar en el equipo.

Se acercó a los aspirantes y les dio la mano uno a uno. Cuando éstos se fueron llamó a Frank que aún estaba haciendo arrumacos con Alice y hablando con Mary. Cuando Frank llegó al lugar en el que estaba James, Sirius le dio un abrazo y la bienvenida al equipo

-Descansa y merienda algo Frank porque a las 6 de la tarde empieza el primer entrenamiento. Bienvenido al equipo - Dijo James.


	13. Primer Entrenamiento

La noticia de que Frank Longbottom era el nuevo guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor corrió como la pólvora entre los miembros de su casa y todos estaban emocionados y deseando ir al primer entrenamiento para ver cómo se desenvolvía el nuevo capitán. Incluso Lily Evans, que estaba enfadada con James Potter y horas antes les había dicho a sus amigas que no iría al entrenamiento solo por no verle, había cambiado de opinión y deseaba que el reloj marcase las 18:00 para que empezase el entrenamiento y así apoyar a su amigo y novio de una de sus mejores amigas, Alice.

A medida que se acercaba la hora, las gradas del campo se fueron llenando. La mayoría eran alumnos de Gryffindor pero también había alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hafflepuff que estaban allí no solo porque les gustaba el Quidditch sino también para satisfacer la curiosidad de ver cómo jugaba el nuevo guardián.

Mientras las gradas se iban llenando, los jugadores se cambiaban de ropa, se vestían con el uniforme del equipo. James Potter, que como capitán había sido el primero en llegar junto con Sirius, ya se había vestido y observaba cómo las gradas se iban llenando cada vez más. A pesar de que no era un partido sino el primer entrenamiento estaba nervioso. Para él era importante desmostrar en el entrenamiento el nivel que tenía el equipo, era importante que los de su propia casa se sintieran orgullosos del equipo y les apoyasen no solo porque eran de Gryffindor, sino porque realmente el equipo tenía calidad

Sirius se acercó a su amigo y asomó la cabeza hacia las gradas.

-No me digas que estás nervioso, James

-Un poco.

-Venga James... ¡Eso es de débiles! Es propio de las chicas, no de machos alfa como nosotros.

James miró a su amigo y suspiró antes de contestarle.

-Sirius, deja de hacerte el fuerte. Éste año es importante para nosotros. Es nuestro último año aquí. Hoy es el último primer entrenamiento./

-No me hago el fuerte, soy fuerte - Dijo Sirius mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo y sonreía con una expresión de suficiencia y superioridad a su amigo.

-Por favor, Sirius... te gusta más el Quidditch que otra cosa. ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te da pena? ¿Quién sabe, con los tiempos tan oscuros que corren, si alguna vez volveremos a jugar?/

Pero a Sirius no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Evelyn Bones, la comentarista dio el aviso del inicio del partido:

-Bienvenidos al primer entrenamiento de Quidditch de éste año en Hogwarts. Como sabéis éste primer entrenamiento pertenece a Gryffindor y como novedad éste año los jugadores tendrán un mes desde el primer entrenamiento hasta el primer partido. De ésta manera tendrán más tiempo para mejorar las técnicas y corregir errores que vayan viendo durante los entrenamientos.

Al escuchar a Evelyn Bones, James llamó a sus jugadores e hicieron repaso de tácticas. Después de repasarlas Evelyn Bones comenzó a presentarles para que fuesen saliendo.

Les presentó uno a uno y fueron saliendo. En primer lugar salió Sirius, golpeador, después le tocó el turno a Mary, cazadora. Inmediatamente después fue el turno del otro golpeador, golpeadora en éste caso: Susanne Fleming,después salió Louis Voltare, cazador,, después fue el turno de Oliver Pensky: el buscador. En penúltimo lugar salió Frank, nuevo guardián y por último pero no menos importante James Potter,cazador y capitán.

Una vez que salieron todos entre aplausos y vítores de sus compañeros y estaban colocados en el aire James, que como capitán estaba situado en el medio, les recordó la importancia de estar tranquilos y les deseó suerte.

Se liberaron las 4 pelotas, se lanzaron al aire las 2 Bludger, la Quaffle y la Snitch. Al ser entrenamiento, el equipo se dividió de modo que se enfrentaban entre ellos y estuvo bastante reñido. Cada golpeador en un lado del equipo, los cazadores repartidos entre ambos lados, el guardián en ambos y el buscador en ambos.

Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, los asistentes a verlo se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron al equipo porque quedo claro que otro año más era un equipo de alto nivel que por supuesto no se lo iba a poner fácil al resto de equipos.

En los vestuarios James felicitó y agradeció al equipo por el grandísimo trabajo que habían hecho y después de la ducha mientras algunos se dirigían a descansar, Frank y Mary se dirigieron de nuevo al campo donde les esperaban Lily y Alice para felicitarles.

-Lo habéis hecho increíblemente bien, chicos - Expresó Lily - Claro que no esperaba otra cosa de ambos - Terminó de decir la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros, sobre todo de tí mi amor - Le dijo Alice a Frank para después darle un pequeño beso en la boca a su chico - Has demostrado lo mucho que vales y has entrado en el equipo por la puerta grande.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un trueno y los cuatro se encaminaron al castillo, para no terminar empapados, y allí siguieron hablando y celebrando el genial entrenamiento de un equipo que aquel año prometía grandes hazañas.

NOTA: Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar de nuevo pero entre los trabajos en la universidad y algunos problemas personales se me ha hecho difícil sentarme a escribir un nuevo capi tranquilamente.


End file.
